The Heaven God Only Knows
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: Keima finds out that it's not only the Jupiter Sisters that have come to Earth. After all, it's nigh impossible for only 6 Goddesses to exist on Earth, while there are thousands of demons! *Updates when possible!*
1. Chapter 1-The Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Here's my first fanfic on TWGOK! :) Please let me know if this is worth investing time in! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Unexpected Visit

"Kami nii-sama!" A familiar voice rang through the hall at the sight of her brother, who had emerged from his room, with a grim and disheartening expression on his face.

Elsie had finished sweeping the floor, and ran up the stairs of the house to check up on her brother, and to her surprise, he had willingly set down his PFP and game controls in his man cave, and traversed into the real world. He had holed himself up in his dark, secluded room for the whole of the night, refusing to talk to anyone, depraving his whining stomach and denying himself sleep. And it was now Saturday morning.

Elsie frowned when she was met with the morose, lifeless expression he spared her as he made his way forwards, presumably to head downstairs.

"Nii-sama...?" She said more hesitantly this time around. He either didn't hear her, or chose to simply ignore her, for Keima walked past her, their shoulders brushing, as he headed for the stairs.

An incomprehensible grunt was his only greeting as he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a drink, indicating he had indeed heard her. He was heading over to the couch for a seat when the door bell rang. The shrill tune went unanswered for a few moments, before Keima heaved a sigh, eventually unlatching the lock and opening it to find an unexpected guest.

Diana stood at his doorstep, with a slight blush painting her cheeks. But there was also another girl that stood slightly off to the side behind her. The girl, had he not been submerged in a depressed stupor, would've registered in Keima's brain as perhaps the most alluring and beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on. However, it was noteworthy that she was slowly drawing him out of his cocoon of melancholic grief. Her silky, wavy, pink tresses sat at her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face. Alert chestnut eyes darted over his appearance and she wrinkled her aquiline nose briefly. Her luscious cherry red lips were in a half-smile. His gaze travelled down her slender neck, to her generous bosom, shapely hips, mouth-watering thighs and shapely calves. Her red spaghetti-strap tank top and supremely short jean shorts clung to her like second skin. She too, had a halo above her head.

"K-Keima-kun... Can we...?" Diana trailed off, fighting the blood rushing to her face from completely colouring her cheeks.

Keima, understanding what it was she wanted, stepped aside with yet another sigh, motioning the two girls into his house, and after locking the door, headed off into the living room without another word, as he plopped down on the couch, warily eyeing the two of them. He knew resistance would be futile.

After the two girls settled down on the couch, Diana stared off to the side, avoiding eye contact. "I just found out about this myself, but I thought you'd want to know..."

An inquisitive look was on Keima's face, but he remained silent, wordlessly urging her to continue the explanation as to why she had shown up at his house. But as it had shown, his interest had been piqued.

"I thought it was only the Jupiter Sisters here on Earth, but it seems many of us were here, scattered. T-This is my sister..."

The incredibly attractive girl flashed an alluring smile, and even in the state Keima was in, he managed a small blush. "Hey~" Her husky baritone sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine. "I've heard many good things about you... I'm Venus. Hajimemashite."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter! :) Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Beginning

**A/N: Minna-san! I apologize for the delay! I have been swamped with work, and I'm trying to finish up this semester! Hopefully I'll be able to write some more during Winter Break, but as per normal, I'll be busy then too... Oh well. I'll try my best for you guys! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2-The Beginning

Keima was silent for a span of a few heartbeats, but in that time, he had finally managed to claw his through his cocoon of despondency. And as the extent of what Diana and Venus said sunk in, his face morphed from one of shock, to confusion, and finally to horrified.

"NANI?!" Keima blurted out, his face blanching._No... No no no no no! This can't be happening! I'll have to- WHY NOW?!_

"It seems he understands the predicament..." Venus trailed off, quirking a slender eyebrow at the petrified figure of Keima.

Diana heaved a sigh, mentally preparing for the verbal onslaught to begin. And she was right on time.

"How can this be?! This is absurd!" Keima began, glowering at the coffee table separating them before glancing up at them both. "Let me guess, I'll have to awaken, god-knows-how-many, goddesses?! Why is it me? Why is it my job? Why can't God just leave me alone?!"

Venus' eyes widened marginally, watching the peculiar man rant. What was HIS problem...?

"This is why I hate reality! It's not fair! You do your best, finish your job, and you suffer! It's not good enough! You'll never be done! And you don't get repaid!"

"I have a feeling we're onto something else entirely..." Venus whispered, rolling her eyes.

Diana was slightly frightened by the outburst, but managed a nod. What could've caused such despair...? But whatever the case, the sight tugged at her, and she felt compelled to do something.

"Keima-kun..." She trailed off, a somber expression painting her face. "W-What's wrong...?"

Keima took a rattling breath, clasping and unclasping his hands, "C-Chihiro..." A barely audible whisper escaped him, and had she not been entirely focused and waiting for the answer, she would've missed it. _Chihiro?_ It was now Diana's turn to quirk an eyebrow at Keima. _What about her? Was there something we missed? Did something happen between the two?_

Keima was mumbling to himself, wallowing in self-pity before an irritated frown crossed Venus' face. In one fluid, seemingly practiced motion, she stood up, sauntered over and gave Keima a slap on the face.

Needless to say, he was shocked. His eyes were wide as saucers, jaw slack and mouth agape. His left hand lightly touching the offended area of skin with a small wince.

"Oh get a grip! You're a man for heaven's sake. I absolutely hate it when men do this. Let me guess... No, not guess. I already know... So why aren't you with his Chihiro person?"

Keima found an interest in staring at her slender ankles, her captivating cream-coloured skin, held his attention for several moments before he answered. "I can't... I can't do this to her... And now, I definitely can't do anything about it! As long as I have to keep on helping the Goddesses, Vintage will be after me, and I refuse to put her in danger!" His voice had mutated from a hoarse whisper to a vitriolic accusation.

Keima caught a flash of something pass through her eyes, something akin to sympathy and understanding, but it had left the moment he blinked, leaving him to wonder if he had imagined it. _It would make sense if she understood... Being the Goddess of love and all..._ He slumped back into the seat, heaving a sigh, as if his problems could be rid simply through exhalation.

"I suppose I have a responsibility..." Keima muttered with a frown, fingering the otherwise invisible collar around his neck. "Alright... Do we have to go through all of the major deities in Roman mythology, or do you know how many there are?"

"Erm..." Diana twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Like I said, I'm not entirely sure, but perhaps, excluding myself, seven others."

"Seven, huh?" Keima whistled. _Damn... This was going to be a long year..._ "And which seven are these?"

"Well..." Venus smiled. "Where should I begin...?"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of action in this one, but hey, it's the beginning after all ;) Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
